The Flawless
by Voyager Queen
Summary: Another prequel, takes place after Around Every Corner. Tom gets his first assignment and the fate of an entire colony depends on him.


The Flawless  
  
By Voyager Queen  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: This is another prequel that takes place after Around Every Corner but if it's best if you read the whole series before reading this because it takes place in an A.U.  
  
1. Three Sisters: First Encounter  
  
2. Three Sisters: Gathering  
  
3. Around Every Corner  
  
4. Countermand: Loyalties  
  
5. Countermand: Illusions  
  
  
  
The sounds of vibrant voices reached him from behind the closed door.  
  
His graduation party.  
  
Ensign Tom Paris was now an official Starfleet officer skipping right over the rank of crewman.  
  
But he didn't feel like joining them in the celebration, he was reminded too much of the party his father had thrown for him three years ago.  
  
He still wondered sometimes what happened to Mirage and her sisters and where they might be now. But what he really wanted to know was what Mirage's true motives had been…  
  
"Tom," a soft voice broke through his reverie.  
  
He looked up to see Captain Kathryn Janeway leaning against the doorway.  
  
"I was worried I'd come up here only to find the room empty and the window open,"  
  
Tom smiled slightly, "Not this time, though, I did think about it."  
  
Kathryn smiled and sat by him, "Admiral Carter and your father want to see you in the study."  
  
Tom groaned, "Do you know why?"  
  
Janeway shook her head, "No, but I assume it has something to do with your plans for your future."  
  
"I don't have any plans,"  
  
"I'm pretty sure *that's* what they want to talk about."  
  
Tom laughed ruefully, "Better go down there then,"  
  
Janeway patted his arm sympathetically, "Just remember, Tom. You're in charge of your own life, don't do anything you don't want to do."  
  
Tom nodded and turned to go.  
  
* * Admiral Paris's Study * *  
  
As Tom reached the door to the study he heard angry voices shouting from within. Pushing inside he saw his father and Admiral Carter at a face off.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Tom asked lightly, the slightest hint of incredulity creeping into his voice. His father and Carter never fought like this, and they'd been best friends as long as Tom could remember.  
  
The two Admiral's quickly brought themselves under control.  
  
"No, Tom," his father said. "Not at all, come in,"  
  
Tom stepped in, eyeing the flushed faces with mild concern. "What's going on?"  
  
Owen shot his fellow Admiral a steely glance, "We were just having a disagreement,"  
  
"About me, perhaps?" Tom asked acerbically.  
  
"Yes, actually," Owen said reluctantly. "We were discussing what might be the best posting for you to take."  
  
"Well I'm honored you decided to include me in the decision," Tom said evenly.  
  
"Tom," his father warned.  
  
"No, really, you sure you don't want me to just leave?" he asked pointing back towards the door. "I'm sure you can do a better job at leading my life than I can, right?"  
  
"Tom," Owen said again, harsher this time. "We weren't going to decide anything without you, now sit down." When Tom didn't immediately comply he said it again, louder. "Sit down!"  
  
Rolling his eyes Tom slouched in the chair.  
  
"Alright son," Owen began, "here's the thing, you've got plenty of options to choose from… personally I'd like you to go onto the Enterprise."  
  
Tom's eyes lit up, "I was accepted!?"  
  
Owen nodded, glad to see his son's reaction.  
  
"Not so fast, Tom," Nick Carter broke in. "You haven't heard all of your options yet."  
  
"What could be better than the flagship?" Tom asked.  
  
Admiral Carter smiled, "The Flawless, a 29th century ship manned by an elite group, the best of the best you might say and I want you to be her pilot,"  
  
Tom's eyes had gotten impossibly wide, "The 29th century?! Why haven't I ever heard of this ship?"  
  
"Classified," Carter told him. "If you accept the position you won't be able to tell anyone about your posting. Officially you will be the pilot of 'The Clayson', where you will be transferred between your missions on the Flawless."  
  
"Now, you're not telling him everything," Owen said. "Why not tell him how dangerous it is?"  
  
Nick laughed, "You really believe that will deter him?"  
  
Tom cleared his throat, "I am still here,"  
  
Owen ran a hand over his face, "Of course, Tom. What do you want to do?"  
  
Tom sighed, he could practically feel his father willing him to choose the Enterprise but the Flawless was the chance of a lifetime and being able to fly a 29th century ship… how could he pass this opportunity up?  
  
"I choose the Flawless, of course," Tom said quietly.  
  
Owen sighed but wasn't surprised, "Of course," he echoed despondently.  
  
* * Deep Space Five * *  
  
Tom stepped off the transport and was surprised that the halls weren't echoing with the voice of crowds.  
  
The place was eerily quiet, the pristine metal hallways were near immaculate the occasional uniformed officer strolling past him with their eyes straight ahead.  
  
A hand rested on his shoulder and Tom looked over to see Admiral Carter beside him.  
  
"This way, Tom," he said leading Tom down the right passageway. "The Flawless is right through here,"  
  
Tom nodded vaguely stepping into the dockingport.  
  
The beauty of the ship caught him by surprise.  
  
It was smaller than he had expected but that did nothing to hamper it's magnificence. The silver ship had no seams, the smooth metal spinning undisturbed over the entire exterior. The ship came to a point at the front, adorned with a huge tinted purple viewport.  
  
When he recovered the power of speech he turned to the Admiral beside him, "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"I remember when you use to say that about me!" rang a laughing voice.  
  
Tom turned to the sound but all that was visible of the speaker was a pair of legs sticking out from under the ship, reminding Tom of twentieth century mechanics. The grease covered figure slide out from the underbelly of the vessel, long black hair swinging into her eyes as she did so.  
  
She stood and wiped her hands off on a rag and Tom broke into a wide smile.  
  
"Kida!" he exclaimed.  
  
Kida smiled teasingly, "You'd do well to call me, Captain, Ensign."  
  
"Captain?" Tom echoed.  
  
"What?" she asked as she pulled her hair into a pony tail, "Didn't you know the Flawless was my ship?"  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
I know this is a really short part but I'm just proud of myself for finally getting started!  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, I already have the basic plot written out in my head but any ideas you might have to help me along would also be appreciated. 


End file.
